Strong Love Prevails
by Tortoro15
Summary: Julie catches Ben sneaking into his room, acting strange. What's a caring girlfriend to do? Benlie.


**Strong Love Prevails **

She knew having a hero as a boyfriend wasn't an easy thing. She knew that it was going to get difficult; aliens, being a Plumber, having responsibilities wasn't going to any easier than school. She should have expected this when she had started dating Ben.

She barely touched the door with her knuckles before she lowered it hopelessly. Would Ben ask her to leave again? She shuddered at the last time she had come over, which had infuriated him when she had asked for time for them to hang out. He had nearly yelled at her, saying he didn't have time, with school and the full job of being a hero. He didn't have time for anything. But even though he had been rude to her that day, she knew the _real_ him and she knew that he didn't mean it.

Julie jumped when she heard the door open in front of her and Sandra smile at her. "Hi Julie. I didn't know you were coming over."

The Asian girl smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I just wanted to see Ben. Is he here?"

Sandra glanced over to his room. "I think so. He may have went out. You can stay in his room if you'd like. I'm sure he'll be back, he still has a curfew."

"Alright." Julie agreed and walked over to her boyfriend's bedroom door. She tapped on it and entered when she didn't a response. Just as she expected, Ben's room was a complete mess. Clothes were thrown on the floor along with the beverage containers of Mr. Smoothy's and some trays that used to hold chili fries. His bed was ruffled up and medals began to escape from underneath his closet.

She nearly screamed when she saw the window open up and reveal Ben, who looked pale as a sheet and looked worse for ware. He tripped over the sill and fell onto the floor, cursing when he managed to get up. He grabbed a plastic box from underneath his bed and started to open it, completely obvious to the fact that Julie was in his room.

He started to take off his jacket until Julie slightly lost her balance and gave away her position. Ben's green eyes jerked up as he pulled on his jacket. "Julie." He snapped the box shut and put it behind his back. "When did you get here?"

"Ben?" She glanced behind him, warily. "What are you hiding?"

"Me? Nothing." He looked away. "I'm fine."

"Ben." She said with concern as she started to walk towards him. Ben didn't move as he felt her come closer and closer, reaching behind his back and pulling the box away from him. She glanced down at hit and turned on the light, just to make sure she wasn't seeing something different. Nope. She had imagined it right. "Why do you have a first aid kit under your bed?"

Ben looked at his feet. "Nothing big. I'm fine Julie."

She glanced down at where he was looking and paused when she saw a red blob slowly appearing on his leather jacket. She grabbed his arm and pointed at the sleeve, which was slowly getting larger. "What's this?"

"Ketchup." He answered back with clenched teeth. "Or it could be chili sauce. You know how I get with chili fries." He forced a smile.

She pulled off his jacket and stared at horror at the wound on bicep. It was a deep gash, almost deep to the bone. It was bleeding profusely and she couldn't help but shiver when she got the warm blood on her fingers. Ben hissed in pain and pulled away from her, cuddling the wound with care.

"I'm f-fine." Ben said again, this time more scared than before. She could sense the fear that this was going to get infected and she sighed. She knew it was a waste of time to try and fight against him but she knew Ben would pass out from blood loss if she didn't help him.

She grabbed his arm and grabbed the kit, popping it open and grabbing alcohol. She swabbed it with a cotton ball before slowly touching Ben's cut. The teen hissed in pain and gripped her wrist tightly.

Julie smiled. "Calm down Ben. Relax, just let me clean the wound."

He breathed in and out through his nostrils and allowed his girlfriend to continue. She continued her ministrations, cleaning out the wound to the best of her ability. She had never actually done something like this before, but she had a hunch that she'd be doing this more often soon.

Once she was done cleaning it, she wrapped it up with gauze and layers of bandages before smiling at her work. "Done. Now you can yell at me for being in your room."

Ben got up and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Jules. I've been a terrible boyfriend lately for you and I have no excuse for treating you like that. I just.. I don't know what to do. School and my job is taking alot out of me. People expect so much of me but sometimes I just can't do it. But I can't lose you."

Julie smiled and kissed his cheek. "You won't lose me. You don't have to listen to everyone. You need to live your own life. Not what others think you should live it. I understand your job is difficult and I forgive you. But next time, you need to tell me what happens." She glanced at his arm. "And not lie to me."

"I'm sorry. I.. I don't have anything to say about that. I just didn't want you to see me like this." He sighed with exhaustion and laid down on his bed. "I still have so much homework to do before class tomorrow."

"How about this? You go to sleep and I'll visit you to help you with your homework tomorrow. Deal?"

Ben chuckled. "Deal."

He kicked off his shoes and jeans and carefully crawled into bed, wary of his injury. He glanced up at her and smiled. "Come here. I wanna tell you something."

Julie rolled her eyes and bent down, ready to hear what he wanted to say. He leaned up and captured her in a passionate kiss. "I love you. Thanks for putting up with me."

She giggled and helped him lie down and pulled back his hair. "Love you too Ben."

He fell asleep within a matter of seconds, snoring as loud as a bear. Julie took that time to tuck him into bed and put away the first aid kit back where he had pulled it out. Before she left, she kissed his forehead once more before closing the door to his room.

Sandra glanced over to Julie, who looked much happier before she came. "Was Ben in there?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He's sleeping now."

"Oh that's good. That boy doesn't get enough sleep." She sighed in relief.

Julie shoved her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, I'll be over tomorrow morning Mrs. Tennyson. I told Ben I'd help him with his homework."

She nodded. "That's alright. See you tomorrow then."

The Asian nodded before walking out and closing the front door.

* * *

**BenxJulie one of my favorite pairings.**

**~Tortoro15**


End file.
